Offshore platforms, such as oil platforms, are typically used for exploratory drilling, oil drilling, and other related processes at sea. The use of such offshore platforms in arctic waters, however, is complicated by large quantities of moving ice in these waters that can damage or otherwise disrupt such platforms. The use of offshore arctic platforms is further complicated by the frequently stormy or rough seas in arctic waters. With reference to exploratory drilling in arctic waters, exploratory drilling offshore platforms are typically unitary platforms or structures that occupy a relatively small space with reference to the drilling equipment. For production drilling in offshore arctic locations, fully submerged gravel islands have been used. Such gravel islands can include a gravel ballast so that the gravel island rests on or is otherwise connected to the seafloor. Accordingly, such gravel islands are fully submerged non-floating structures.